


Mistletoe

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters
Summary: Y/N was alone at the bunker during the start of the Christmas season. When she gets an idea.





	Mistletoe

Y/N sneaks around the bunker, hiding little pieces of mistletoe everywhere, hoping Sam and Dean don’t notice till it gets closer to Christmas. She finishes putting the mistletoe around and sits on the couch, turning on her favorite show, Scooby-Doo.

She sits and laughs, watching Scooby and the gang run from monsters until she hears the bunker door open then slam close “Y/N! We’re back” Sam calls out, they get off the couch and go meet the boys. She hugs Sam, then looks at Dean as he looks around the bunker, she goes wide-eyed for a second before looking away and walking back to the living room.

After a while Sam, Dean, and Y/N are sitting in the kitchen, eating some hamburgers that Dean made when Dean finally says “Who keeps hanging all this damn mistletoe everywhere?” Y/N and Sam both let out a laugh as Dean first looks at Y/N “hey! Who says it was me?” She laughs, Dean just glares at them as he walks outta the kitchen, tearing the mistletoe off of the kitchen doorway “you won’t find them all Deano!” she yells, Sam just shakes his head and laughs with Y/N.

After a few hours of them, having laughs and drinking eggnog, Sam calls it a night first, Slowly, Y/N and Dean make their way to their rooms, Dean walks Y/N to her room. Y/N lets out a laugh as she looks up “what are you..” Dean stops talking as he looks up with her “laughing at” he looks back down at Y/N.

She has a small smile on her face as she looks down at the floor “um. Rules state that you must kiss the other party under the mistletoe with you” they both look at Sam with a glare as he laughs and closes his door, Y/N looks back at Dean, who’s already looking at them “so, Goodnight Dean” Y/N says and goes to close her door.

Dean quickly puts his foot in the door “um, we could just get it over with, don’t wanna curse Christmas or something” He says, Y/N tries not to laugh at his example “I don’t think we’ll curse cherish” she gets stopped mid-sentence as Dean’s lips meet her in a kiss.

Her eyes go wide before kissing dean back “finally!” They both pull away as a door closes shut quickly. They both can’t help the smiles on their faces as they look back at each other “well, um, thank you” Y/N says quickly closing her door, pushing her back against it as she feels her heart racing, she can’t hold back a scream once her face meets her pillow, she.. Dean just kissed her.

Dean only shakes his head as he walks to his room, not knowing what happened or what’s going through Y/N’s head. Sam has been saying that Y/N likes him, but he hasn’t believed a single word, but now he believes it, and he’s super thankful… For Mistletoe!


End file.
